The Poison Jungle (Book)
(This is the page for the book titled "The Poison Jungle." You may be looking for the location instead.) The Poison Jungle will be the thirteenth book in the Wings of Fire series, and the third book in the third arc. Amazon’s current release date is July 30th, 2019. The protagonist is Sundewhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSlwG4i524w. The Poison Jungle follows The Hive Queen and precedes Book Fourteen. The book cover was released on January 31st, 2019. Read an excerpt here! Summary Some secrets are deadly. It's no secret that Sundew wants to destroy the HiveWings. It's her life's mission to exact revenge on the tribe that tried to wipe out the LeafWings and ripped every tree from the surface of Pantala. Every tree, that is, except the wild and dangerous Poison Jungle, where the surviving LeafWings have been hiding since the war. Hiding, plotting, and waiting for a dragon like Sundew, who is uniquely qualified to bring down the Hives. There are dark secrets in the jungle, though - some that Sundew is keeping, and some that she's only just beginning to discover. And now that a new war is upon them, Sundew and her friends must unearth the oldest secret in the jungle - even if what they find has the power to destroy them all. Plot Prologue The prologue is set during the time before The Burning of Bloodworm Hive and shows the dragons who had planned the burning: Bryony, Hemlock, Pokeweed, and Grayling. They talk about the fates of the SilkWings, worrying about them, but ultimately decide to go and burn the Hive. Part One: Roots and Sprouts The book opens with Sundew thinking about how much she hates the HiveWings, and about how they killed all the trees, and imagining herself hurting them. Sundew leads Blue, Cricket (who is holding Bumblebee), and Swordtail through the Poison Jungle to get to the LeafWing village, trying to protect them from the dangerous fauna in it. She remembers a small jade frog in her pouch, which makes her think about something she doesn't want to think about, so she ignores it. Blue and Swordtail worry about the danger that they are in, and ask Sundew if the LeafWings spread lies about the dangers of the Poison Jungle. Sundew says that they haven't had contact with the HiveWings or the SilkWings since the Tree Wars, and that all the rumors were true. Sundew also notes that Queen Wasp had sent expeditions to the Poison Jungle and that the rumors came from the HiveWings who survived and returned to tell their story, and how Queen Wasp once sent an expedition to burn down the Poison Jungle before but failed. Blue, Cricket, and Swordtail continue to argue about going into the Poison Jungle, but Sundew says that the LeafWings didn't have a choice and that the Poison Jungle would be the only safe place for them. They continue through the Poison Jungle and Sundew warns the group not to touch anything that she hasn't touched first. They take a passage through some makahiyas and move across a branch, but Swordtail leans down to sniff at a pink flower that is, in reality, a venus dragon-trap underneath them, and it pulls him off of the branch and swallows him whole. Cricket and Blue panic, while Sundew is angry that Swordtail didn't listen. Blue attempts to get Swordtail out, but Sundew pulls him back and smacks his knuckles, telling him to never touch them. Sundew shouts at Swordtail, who is still inside the venus dragon-trap, to stop thrashing since the plant would release him if he was motionless, but he continues to struggle. Cricket suggests slicing the venus dragon-trap open to get Swordtail out, but Sundew tells her that they've adapted to resist dragon claws, and that they grow in clusters so if a dragon tries to help, they will get eaten too. Sundew tries to figure out what to do, but before she can do anything, Blue shoots a strand of flameslik at the venus dragon-trap that swallowed Swordtail. Sundew yells at Blue, and then puts out half of the fire with water she found in some nearby bromeliad leaves. In an attempt to put out the rest of the fire, she uses her plant-manipulating powers to grow a chokecherry tree to her height, and she grabs the chokecherries from the tree and throws them at the fire, but not to much avail. Cricket decides to help by getting more water from some other bromeliads and dumping it on the fire, and eventually, Sundew and Cricket put out the fire completely. Sundew checks the plants, and she finds that the chokecherry tree is alive, but the venus dragon-trap holding Swordtail is finally dead. Blue then flies down and attempts to open the plant to get Swordtail out, while Cricket holds up the plant, while Sundew yells at Blue for nearly setting the jungle on fire. Eventually, they get Swordtail out of the dead venus dragon-trap, and Sundew, Blue, Cricket, Swordtail, and Bumblebee get back on the branch to escape the other venus dragon-traps. Sundew yells at the group again, reminding them that the Poison Jungle is dangerous, and that they should all listen to her. They continue along for a while, with Blue feeling guilty, Swordtail muttering under his breath, and Cricket watching Sundew while holding Bumblebee. Eventually, Cricket asks Sundew if she made the tree grow. They travel through the Poison Jungle until Sundew hears Mandrake, a LeafWing, trying and failing to kill a scary-looking panther. She tells Cricket, Blue, and Swordtail to wait. Sundew goes over and sees Mandrake trying to kill the panther while his father, Wolfsbane, and his sister, Nettle, watch disapprovingly from a tree branch. Sundew makes a thorn bush grow in the way of the panther so the panther gets stuck. Mandrake is happy because he thought he made it grow but Nettle suspected it was Sundew from the start and angrily calls her out. Sundew reveals herself and Wolfsbane and Mandrake are disappointed. Sundew kills the panther by feeding it a plant poisonous to mammals but not to dragons. Sundew calls to Blue, Cricket, and Swordtail to come down, and when Wolfsbane and Nettle see them, they become hostile. Sundew explains Blue and the others are helpful in their own different ways. Nettle and Wolfsbane stalk away to inform Belladonna of this while Mandrake volunteers to stay with Sundew, Blue, Cricket, and Swordtail. He introduces himself by saying he is Sundew's fiance. Cricket asks if Mandrake is Sundew's one true love. Sundew gets mad at herself that she told Cricket she had one true love. More information flying in soon... Trivia *This book will be the first to have a LeafWing PoV. *This book will be the first in the mainstream series to have an LGBT+ protagonist, and the second overall, after Runaway. *This book will be released the day before Tui T. Sutherland’s birthday. Gallery TPJ FrontCover Final.jpg|Final front cover Wings_of_fire_13_the_poison_jungle.jpg|Prefinal front cover AudioBook13.jpg|Audiobook cover Reference de:The Poison Jungle fr:The Poison Jungle ru:Ядовитые джунгли https://www.denofgeek.com/us/books/278969/exclusive-cover-reveal-wings-of-fire-the-poison-jungle Category:Books Category:Third Arc Category:Upcoming books Category:Mainstream Series